


Adventurers beware

by 7upAddict (Cotton_Tonic)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jumanji AU, M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton_Tonic/pseuds/7upAddict
Summary: “Come on dude it’s just a game. What’s the worst that could happen?”Akira loves Ryuji, he really does, but he should know to never utter those words when you're about to play some weird unknown game that keeps emitting very loud drumming sounds.(This fic is dead, prob not going to come back to it just fyi. Sorry, life got busy)





	Adventurers beware

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh working title. May change. 
> 
> So! This is the first fic I've ever posted in my I don't know how long I've been lurking on this site. Longer then when it says I've signed up. I wrote this is a spurt of inspiration and thinking "hey ya know what'd be cool? If the Phantom Thieves got stuck in a game and make stupid mistakes that may or may not kill them" and then I was like "Wait! Jumanji offers that exact situation!" and thus this was born. 
> 
> As I put in the tags, there is no Metaverse in this fic, like at all. It doesn't exist. "Then how do they all get together as friends?" you may ask. My response, sssshhHHHHHHHH my sweet sweet reader. Just go with it. (Also this hasn't been beta read at all sooo mistakes will be here. I just wanted to get it posted before I chickened out again)

Ryuji and Futaba gripped their controllers tightly, fingers flying over the buttons and toggle. Akira watched with interest as he braided Ann’s hair. “You are so going down pipsqueak!” Ryuji said, bumping his shoulder into Futaba as his on screen fighter flung hers into the air.

Futaba grimaced, “Not unless I do my Ultimate move,” she rapidly button mashed as her character righted itself in the air, “Radiant Dawn!!” Her avatar kicked his square in the face, pixelated blood spurting, and sending his flying off screen.

“What the eff! How? I had you down to one last hit!” Ryuji sputtered as the words ‘P2 Wins’ flashed on screen. 

“You underestimated the master. I’ve got years of this game under my belt. Want a rematch?” Futaba said setting down her controller and smiling smugly. 

“Ugh, not with you,” Ryuji set down his controller and fell back on the hardwood floor, “I want to play somethin else. We’ve been at this for an hour now.”

“And losing for an hour.” Futaba snickered.

Ryuji choose to ignore that last comment. “Do you got anything else Akira?”

Akira finished up braiding Ann’s hair with a red hair tie. He looked up at Ryuji and shook his head, “Whatever I find at the second hand store I buy, but it’s an older console.”

“You could study Ryuji. All three of you could actually, your tests are in a few days.” Makoto said from her position on Akira’s couch next to Haru, her gaze sharpening on the three second years. Haru giggled into her tea cup. Ann and Ryuji laughed nervously while Akira looked away pushing his glasses up.

“The position you and Futaba were in while playing was filled with such intensity. I wasn’t able to truly capture your feelings. If not studying then you could pose for me in that position again.” Yusuke interjected from the banister by the stairs that led up to Akira’s room from Leblanc’s cafe. 

“No, anything but that. I know us posing will turn into another 5 hour session of you havin’ us contort into pretzels like ya did with Ann.” Ryuji said stretching out his arms above his head like a cat. 

“Those were the most visually stimulating angles with the room's lighting.” Yusuke argued.

“When was the last time you checked the second hand store Akira?” Futaba said getting up and stretching her legs. 

“Mm, about two weeks ago I think.”

“Alright then. Ryuji! Lets go to the store and see if there’s anything new we can play!” Futaba declared pulling Ryuji up from the floor. She dragged him down the down the stairs and out of Leblanc. Ryuji looked back at the others silently asking for help. The traitorous friends they were only waved goodbye.

Futaba slowed down as they left the safety of Leblanc’s awning and out into the tight alleyways of the neighborhood. Ryuji opened up the umbrella that was hanging just inside Leblanc. She trailed close to him. He took the lead with a sigh. “You’re the one who wanted to go to the store.”

“I still do!” Futaba peaked from the side of Ryuji, “Just you go first. It’s that way.” She gestured vaguely to the right of the alley’s opening. 

He sighed and rubbed his right leg, willing away the slight ache. Walking slow enough for Futaba to trail behind they made their way through the backstreets and came up to the little second-hand shop.They got under the awning making sure to be clear of the rain before closing the umbrella. An older man greeted them, “Ah welcome, what can I help you with today?” 

“Hi, we’re looking for some video games. They’re older ones.” Ryuji said. Futaba peeled off of him and began rummaging through the small bins in the storefront. 

“Any games I have would be in the back corner over there,” the old man pointed the depths of the store. The single light bulb barely shed enough light to illuminate the corner. “They’re 100 yen each.”

Futaba made a beeline for the area, her hair becoming the brightest thing in the store. “Thanks.” Ryuji smiled and made his way to Futaba. She piled to the side about three different games not pausing her task of digging through the bin. “Bubble Bobble, Rampage, and Golden Axe?” He said picking up the cartridges she had found. They were gray and the sticker labels were flaking off horribly.

“One more too!” She said pulling out a brown cartridge with a green floral sticker. “Never seen this game before though…”

“Do you have cash?” 

“...”

Ryuji frowned at her his voice rising, “You just brought me to be your wallet didn’t you!”

Futaba smiled cheekily, “Would you rather do homework?”

Ryuji held his tongue of a retort knowing he was caught. With a small grumble he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid for the games.

“Thank you Ryuji!” Futaba singsonged holding the cartridges close to her chest to protect from the rain.

“Ah shut it, let’s just get home and play.” If Ryuji moved a bit faster to Leblanc to make Futaba run-walk as payback, he’d never say outright. But yes. 

As soon as she hit the safety of Leblanc Futaba beelined upstairs and proclaimed loudly, “I bring back entertainment for your dull lives.” Ryuji made his way more slowly upstairs, his leg already getting back at him for the short trek outside. The old injury never did quite as well in the rain. 

“What games did you find?” Akira pushed off the bed, away from the magazine he was reading with Ann. 

“Rampage, Bubble Bobble, Golden Axe, and a mystery!” Futaba said fanning out the clunky cartridges in her hands. 

“Mystery?” Akira said plucking the brown cartridge from her fingers and looking it over. 

“Yeah, it only has a floral sticker on it. No name. Probably a bootleg.” 

Odd, Akira thought. “Why don’t we try it out?” Ryuji said taking the game from Akira and popping it into the console. 

“If it breaks the console you’re buying me a new one.” Akira said still unsure about the game. It could be coded so bad it breaks or something. He wasn’t sure if that was even possible but something about it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“What! You don’t even play that often! You bought it for me cause I kept complaining.” Ryuji said already feeling his wallet becoming lighter. Futaba slipped past the both of them and turned on the console.

“I play it enough that I’ll miss it.” Akira said before the T.V. blared to life with the sound of drums. All heads turned to the screen as the drumming seemed to reverberate through their very bones. 

“Jumanji?” Ann said sitting up from the bed as the drumming quieted down to jungle noises.

“I’ve never heard of that game.” Futaba picked up a controller and hit start. Eight character slots blipped on screen. Players one through seven flashed the names; Joker, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir. The eighth one was blacked out, the name ‘Crow’ barely readable. “How many controllers do you have Akira?”

“Ten.” Akira said. His unease had yet to completely disappear. His T.V. couldn’t get loud enough for the drums to be able to vibrate through the room. 

“Perfect!” Futaba got to work plugging in the extra controllers and handing them to the others.

“Wha-?”

She pushed the controllers into each of their hands before standing in front of the game. “Come on guys! When is there ever a game that allows all of us to play!” 

“I’ve never played a video game before. A board game a few times but…” Yusuke said holding the controller at the tips of his fingers. 

“I don’t ever want to hear those words again Inari! I’ll teach you don’t worry.” 

Ryuji looked back up from the controller and shrugged, “Hey beats studying. I’m down for an adventure.”

Ann pursed her lips, “Alright, but don’t make fun of how bad I’m going to be okay!”

Haru looked delighted, “Oh! I never got to play with others before! This’ll be exciting.”

Makoto gripped the controller loosely and quietly said, “I think it’ll be nice to try what my peers do, I guess.”

Akira hesitated as the others turned to him. He had yet to agree and his gut told him to slap the controllers out of all their hands. “Doesn’t this feel a little weird to you guys?”

“Come on dude it’s just a game. What’s the worst that could happen?” Ryuji smiled and Akira felt his heart do a little flip. 

“...Fine. Just one round though.”

Futaba punched the air in excitement. “Alright let’s pick our characters!” Each of the them picked their avatars and hit start. 

The drumming rose in volume. Akira felt it rumble through the room and saw as his knick knacks over his desk fall off to the floor. It grew so loud they covered their ears and dropped their controllers. Just as suddenly as it started the drums stopped. A silence sank in the room. “What the fuck!?” Ryuji yelled staring at his legs. A green smoke came off in large waves as it crawled up Ryuji’s torso. Ann screamed as she saw her hands disappearing in her own green smoke. One by one each of them became engulfed in the smoke and their bodies evaporating. Screams bounced through the room. Akira reached for Ryuji as the last of his body disappeared, his green smoke sucked towards the game. Akira tried to twist around the rest of his body as he felt a hand on his wrist disappear. Futaba’s tear stained face faded away. Akira looked around as the rest of them faded to smoke only to be sucked towards the console. It felt like his chest was being compressed by water as the last of him vanished, eliciting one last choked breath of air before being pulled into the game.

The T.V. returned to the games main menu screen as it chirped out 8-bit jungle noises.


End file.
